


Pick me? {Adrien X OC} [Oneshot]

by Alyopic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, So i don't know how this will go, and Adrien didn't love Ladybug as much as he does, i made this for my friend, in the show, she really wanted this, so your welcome, there are other ships too I guess, this is a oneshot, welp here you are Maria, where Marinette didn't like adrien, you better thank me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyopic/pseuds/Alyopic
Summary: She was the new girl, who seemed to get into more trouble than she should have. At a life threatening moment, a choice could change her life.Maria had one chance.Live or Die?Her life was in the hands of some stranger wearing a skin-tight leather cat suit with a belt-tail and fake ears, which was somehow considered a hero.It was her or the only superhero that could save Paris."Hurry up and pick me kitty! She will live!""Hurry up and pick the superhero you stupid stranger! Why the hell are you coming to me?!""....Chat?""....I'm sorry...""Don't apologise... I understand...""...You don't understand a thing."





	Pick me? {Adrien X OC} [Oneshot]

Rain poured over the Parisian streets as she bolted towards the building which her best friend sat. Maria was persuaded to move to her best friends' school, after her parents decided to move her to Paris. Nathanael would stand outside her bedroom door, begging for minimum two and a half hours before she gave in and decided to ask her parents. Her parents were delighted to see that she 'wanted' to go to an actual school instead of continuing her home-schooling. Of course, she never knew just **_how_** to get her friends' school, and now she was late.

She continued to sprint, making sure she was holding tight onto her green umbrella in her left hand, holding her sketchbook in her right. She and Nathanael both met after going to an art competition. Maria won, due to her realism skills, and Nathanael came close in second, only by one vote, which Maria continuously teased him about. He constantly teased her about her long ginger hair which reached her lower waist when left down, so it was tied into a high ponytail most of the time (not that it made much difference) but after the competition, they became close friends, so they were both thrilled when she was moving to Paris.

She ran through the doors, smiling at the memory of how her best friend and her even met. She remembered him mention the stairs, so she stepped up, looking through the windows, until seeing the tomato-coloured haired boy sitting in the back. She gently knocked once... twice... thrice... and the door swung open. She walked in - to see the commotion taking place.

"You take that back you little brat!" Yelled a boy with tanned skin, wearing a red cap and blue shirt, jeans and had orange headphones around his neck. He was glaring at a blonde girl with porcelain skin, who had a striped black and white shirt with a yellow cardigan over the top, white jeans and a diamond belt, with a beautiful bee comb sitting in her hair. She was laughing over a weird bracelet the boy had on his wrist.

"Make me, what, you going to throw that ugly jewellery at me?" She laughed. Among closer inspection, it was green, with six sides and Chinese markings. She noticed four other students wearing jewellery that made them stand out, but mixed much better. The blonde girl was one of them. There was a girl with dark blue hair in twin tails, wearing ladybug-spotted earrings, and a white shirt with a flowered pattern by her left breast. She wore a grey cardigan and pink 3/4 jeans (they might have been rolled up or that was their design) with light pink dolly shoes.

Another girl had mixed skin like the boy, but slightly different. Her hair was dark brown which was an ombre style to a caramel brown. She wore a white vest top underneath a orange plaid button up shirt, (it was buttoned up, with a little bit of the vest top showing) and light blue jeans. She also had a necklace, which looked like a foxes tail. A pair of glasses were on her face, and Maria couldn't begin to describe the shoes the girl wore. The girl had her phone out, and seemed to be recording the scene in front of her.

The final person who looked slightly 'different' was a boy with blonde hair, much like the girl. He seemed to be shaking his head disapprovingly, and he wore a black shirt, with three stripes on it, with a white button up shirt (which was unbuttoned) and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore jeans much like the rest, and had a silver ring on his finger, which reminded her of a superheroes' ring which she saw in Nathanael's sketchbook.

She noticed their aura's felt slightly different compared to the other classmates. She noticed the mixed girl and the blonde boy shoot our of their seats to hold back the boy as he lunged at her. "Nino! Stay back! This is exactly what she wants! Don't be so low as to hit her! Why does it mean so much to you anyway?" The girl questioned the boy - who Maria guessed the boy's name was Nino. Nathanael cleared his throat and slammed his sketchbook on the desk, making the class look at him in awe.

"Nino, Chloe, stop it! Nobody realised the new girl standing at the door for ten minutes watching you two fight over jewellery!" He shouted, his eyes filled with rage. The blue haired girl went over to Nathanael, rubbing his back and whispering to him, in which he nodded. "Now can everyone please sit back down and we sort this out another time?!" Nathanael rubbed his temples, stressfully, as he got out of his seat and walked towards Maria, the blue haired girl hot behind his trail. They all sat down and the teacher cleared her throat.

"Well-" The teacher began, glaring at Nino and the blonde girl - who Maria guessed was called Chloe. "-As obviously you two cannot stand each other, Nino, move to the back next to Nathanael." The teacher snapped, causing Nino to grab his stuff, muttering angrily. The teacher turned to Maria with a soft smile. "Hello, Maria correct?" She asked, while Maria just nodded. "Welcome, I'm your teacher, Miss Bustier. The two fighting were just Nino and Chloe, You may sit next to Adrien?" She said, in a sort of question way. Maria nodded, as Nathanael came over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Maria! It's so good to see you again! Hair not got in the way?" He teased, and she stuck her tongue out. The blue haired girl came up to Maria and smiled. "This is Marinette, my girlfriend, as I was telling you about." He smiled, as she blushed. He pointed to the blonde boy. "That's Adrien, and the girl behind him is Marinette's best friend Alya. They should be good to you." He smiled, as Maria laughed.

"Thanks Tomato, I needed that." Maria chimed, as she smiled back at Marinette. "I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad you were there for my tomato child!" Maria laughed, and Nathanael pouted. Maria walked to her seat, sitting next to Adrien.

"Hi, As Nathanael said, I'm Adrien." He smiled at her, and Maria giggled.

"It's lovely to meet you Adrien, I'm Maria." She introduced as they shook hands, turning to the teacher and zoning in on the lesson. However, throughout the lesson she left Adrien's' stares, but shrugged them off.

|~This is a one-shot so there is a time skip to a few months later~|

Months have passed, and she got closer to Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette, **especially** Adrien. She had to admit, over the time they had all spent together, she had started to develop a small crush on then model, but put it aside, thinking she was not ideal for a model, considering he was rich and had girls at his feet.

She understood about the whole Akuma deal when some stranger in a skin tight leather black cat suit saved her from nearly being burnt alive from an akumatized girl who was caught in a huge fire, whose parents were killed. They all were walking to class, giggling as always when a crash was heard, followed by screams. They all ran off in different directions, Maria running to see what was going on. She noticed five heroes go to save the day, Chat Noir winking at her.

She ran around, looking for her friends frantically when she saw a girl wearing a sky blue dress, and blonde hair cascading down her back. She turned around, smirking at Maria. "Gotcha~" The girl purred, grabbing Maria by the hair and pulling her up to a rooftop, where she also saw ladybug. "Awh, Ladybug, I got you a friend~" The girl snarled, throwing Maria at the spotted hero.

"Why would you bring an innocent civilian into this, Sleeping Beauty?" A male voice chimed. "Did you go through a one-night stand, and was woken up the next morning with a _cat-_ astrophic hair do?" He smiled innocently. "Awh, Maybe is it because you're jealous of the _paw-_ fect _purr-_ incesses in front of you?" He smirked. Maria and Ladybug groaned. Sleeping Beauty's eye twitched at the puns. sighed and shaking her head dismissively.

"Listen Chat Noir. Pick one. Which ever one you pick, stays, the other goes falling off of the building. Or you can give me your miraculous and they can both go free." The girl smirked. The colour drained from his face. He went to take off the ring, but instead walked towards Maria, trying to consider who he would save. Ladybug was the only person who would purify Akumas, without her, they were doomed, but Maria... He couldn't lie when he was saying he was falling for her, ** _hard._** They were both screaming on who to save, but he listened carefully to their pleas, to hear something unexpected.

"Hurry up and pick me kitty! She will live!" Ladybug had cried, slipping from the girl's grasp.

"Hurry up and pick the superhero you stupid stranger! Why the hell are you coming to me?!" Maria yelled, as Chat took another step closer to her

"....Chat?" Ladybug and Maria called out. His breath was shaky as he went over to Ladybug.

"....I'm sorry..." He managed to mutter, looking at Maria.

"Don't apologise... I understand..." She managed to croak out.

"...You don't understand a thing." He snapped, looking harshly at the ground. Ladybug reached out, but whimpered when he stepped back, grabbing Maria from the villains' grasp, watching as Ladybug fell with a scream. Maria looked down in shock, feeling the warmth of Chat's arms, instinctively wrapping her arms around him. "She has her yoyo. I also signalled JT, called him when I was making puns, he picked up and heard everything, he told me he would get whoever fell, so I could have picked anyone. You both would have lived." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I found this as the perfect moment to tell you... You might not know who I am, But I definitely know who you are, I've known you since you've moved to your school." He muttered, as her eyes were wide in confusion and shock.

"H-How?"

"Let me finish. I might not have the courage to tell you this in my civilian form, so I want to tell you now, I love you so much Maria, You have no idea, If there wasn't such a big danger of you knowing who I was, I would tell you in a heartbeat, but I can't." He managed to squeak out. Her eyes were wide once again as is ring bleeped, signalling that he had to go. "I'm sorry Maria, I must be off, can't risk making myself too irresistible." He smiled, pecking her on the cheek and bolting down. Determined to find out who he was, she darted out after him, watching as a flash of black whizzed past. She heard the faint 'Miraculous Ladybug!' To signal the villain was beaten.

Shaking her head, she watched as he ran into an alleyway. She ran to the only exit, blocking him from escaping unnoticed. "Chat, please come out." She muttered, eyes softening as she heard the clang of a bin, the bin he was hiding behind to hide his identity from the ginger girl. "Chat, please... you saved me... and I bet its struggle, having to hide who you are the whole time, but please, you can trust me.." She said loud enough for him to hear. She could hear quite whimpering from the stranger's lips. She leant against the wall, watching as the sun slowly hid under the buildings of Paris, as the moon came out to shine, while the sky went from a sandy yellow, and peachy orange to a midnight blue, quite like Marinette's hair. The dark abyss above them was only getting darker.

"If I come out, you will be disappointed."

"No, I won't Chat..."

"You will Maria, I love you too much, I don't want you to hate me..." He cried out in pain, not physical, but emotional. Maria could tell he was highly debating. She sighed, going towards the bin he was behind. With a swift kick, she lightly kicked the bin, making him yelp and throw a can at her face. "LUCKY CHARM?!" He yelled, slightly shocked at what just happened. Maria rubbed her head in pain.

"What the heck?! _ADRIEN_?!" Maria exclaimed, surprised. He looked around, before taking off, on all fours, hissing behind him as Maria tilted her head in confusion. Maria shook her head, and walked home, hoping to forget what weirdness she had just witnessed. It wasn't soon after she got to her door when she sent Adrien a text message.

**Maria: Adrien**

The reply was as fast as she had sent it. Soon she was in her room, texting Adrien on her bed.

**Adrien: Maria**

**Maria: I think we need to talk about what happened today.**

**Adrien: Can we talk about it tomorrow?**

**Maria: Adrien, you're Chat Noir.**

**Adrien: Yes, I know.**

**Maria: Can't you just leave and meet me?**

**Adrien: Yeah, but will you be allowed?**

**Maria: Everyone was asleep when I got in.**

**Adrien: Fine, meet me at the Eiffel Tower in ten minutes, no later.**

**Maria: Deal, see you there Cat Boy.**

Maria had rushed to get her shoes on, as she realised she had never unchanged in the first place. She walked out to the door, quietly leaving, and as soon as she was out with the keys in her pocket, she sprinted to get to the Eiffel tower as soon as she could, as she saw a flash of green, as Adrien came out, with a sheepish smile. "Hey purr-incess~" Adrien said with a small smirk, as Maria shook her head. Without a second thought, she leapt onto Adrien in a hug. "Woah!-" He said, surprised as he hugged her back tightly.

"S-Sorry... Thank you... everyone knows how much you love Ladybug, but you saved me..." She said, still baffled over the incident. He held her tighter as he whispered into her hair sweet nothings. "It meant so much to me..." She managed to mutter out, feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

"Maria, look up at me, alright?" He said, with kindness lacing his voice. She looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Before her mind could register anything happening, he brought his lips down to hers, connecting them in a swift movement. Her eyes widened in shock, but she melted at the touch, kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his go around her waist. The world around them stopped, and the only people that mattered were them as fireworks went off in their stomachs. They eventually pulled away so they could get some air. He rested his head on hers, smiling down at her.

"I love you, Maria~"

"I love you too, Adrien."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a oneshot my friend really wanted, so I hope you enjoy this Maria!


End file.
